The Emojis - Gunpowder (rough cut) Official Music Video
"The Emojis - Gunpowder (rough cut) Official Music Video" (formerly "Michael Kittrell - Gunpowder (ft. Kaelon Drae)" and briefly "Claire Kittrell - Gunpowder (ft. Kaelon Drae)") is the 94th episode of CopperCab. Synopsis The Emojis EP is COMING SOON. SOUNDCLOUDS, DOWNLOAD LINKS, AND LYRICS IN THE DESCRIPTION BELOW. *** SOUNDCLOUD WITH DOWNLOAD LINK *** https://soundcloud.com/mikeykittrell/ *** SOCIAL MEDIA LINKS *** MICHAEL KITTRELL'S Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/therealcoppercab SoundCloud: YouTube: YOU'RE ALREADY ON MY YOUTUBE DUMBASS Instagram: http://www.instagram.com/mikeykittrell KAELON DRAE'S Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Kaelon-Drae-... SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/kaelon-drae-gorke YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYDPIKbNEtMhQ2aZQK65nFQ *** LYRICS *** I'm gunpowder... Been inside my shell for too long... But now I've become louder... yeah and now it's time for me, to come out of my shell because, I'm proud of myself... and, ain't nothing gonna stop me now... ain't nothing gonna stop me now... First Verse ( Kaelon Drae ) If life is about success, it's kind of about the struggle My smile on rainy days is what guides me around the puddles No matter what, I keep sight when I'm 'bout to crumble, just knowing that in the end, I'm flying up out the tunnel I've always wanted to speak what's on my mind but it's seemed like all my life, these people ain't got the time for it so I chose to be free; to stop complying and leave and now it's like a speech when I drop my rhymes I'd rather speak to a brick wall then be stayin' silent when there's a chance to be heard and appreciated by it The only time a dream was never achieved is when they listened to people who said it'd never be reached and just because the last try did not make it that does not mean this time will be the same shit We're the only ones who need to believe our dreams so we'll leave it to the average person to do the reasoning That's why they told me to write a book; that I shouldn't rap I said, "Thanks for the input, but I'm good at that" and looking back, I'm thankful they came around, 'cuz now I'm writing a book and coming out with an album! Ain't nothin gonna stop me now... Ain't nothin gonna stop me now I'm gunpowder... Been inside my shell for too long... But now I've become louder... yeah and now it's time for me, to come out of my shell because, I'm proud of myself... and, ain't nothing gonna stop me now... ain't nothing gonna stop me now... Second Verse ( Michael Kittrell ) There were times I thought I bit off more than I can chew. Now I know here’s no limit to what I can do. I want em going these them tunes that I dance to. I've played these at every party me and my friends threw... and last night, they played these at all the clubs I went to check yo texts and listen to the ones I sent you they bang and they connect with, what I’ve been through just like him, I’ve lost so much I can’t lose damn he don’t just get my feet thumping nooooooo he goes and gets my geese bumping man I know this shit it means something woahhhh so let me tell ya right now everything I write down comes from a real place the same that* place I found my inner strength my inner peace my inner king my inner wings and now I’m gonna have to fly away cause I can’t stop dreaming while I’m wide awake and even if no one gives me the time of I won’t let that shit get me feeling some kind of way Reception This video has received unfavorable reactions from viewers and the YouTube community. People have criticized Michael for being inspired by Kanye West and appearing to "copy" him. Category:CopperCab Videos